


There goes normality

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dragon Ball
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Crush, Biological Weapons, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brainwashing, Everyone Is Gay, Freckles, Heterochromia, Human Experimentation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long Hair, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Owada Daiya Lives, Past Relationship(s), Saiyans, Secret Identity, Secrets, Summer Vacation, Tails, Transformation, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume ultimate demonologist has a secret that only mondo know what it is...till ishimaru walk in on him and see his tail
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Videl Satan/Son Gohan





	There goes normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

" where is Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru said as he tap his foot impatiently mondo look over to the red eye male " you know how he is, he...uh...where did you go...?" Mondo sai as he looked back at the now gone moral compass.

' honestly he needs to be here , summer vacation or not!' the black hair male thought as he speed Walk down the hallway.

Ishimaru slam open the door " Nekomaru-kun!! You must wake up!" Shouted the moral compass the sleeping male turn over in his sleep much to the annyoced of the moral compass.

" Wake up!" He shouted as he ripped the blanket off the blonde but stop and stare agap at the sleeping blonde a brown tail was twiching slightly ishimaru slowly reach for it and grabbed it softly ' a tail ? Is it one of those cosplay things?' he thought as he rubbed it with his thumb ' it feels real...' he thought before he yank on it to remove only it woke the blonde who shouted in pain before he looked at who pulled on his tail " mondo the...taka?" Nastume stop mid sentence.

The red eye male stand there in shock ' it real...' he thought in shock "...out..." Nastume muttered which caused ishimaru to snap back to the situation " huh Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru blink in confusion " OUT!" Nastume shouted as he push him out of his room.

Ishimaru stood in front of the door '...I feel like...I wasn't supposed to see that...' ishimaru bit his lip 

**later.**

" you did what?!" Mondo shouted in surprise " ....am sorry.." ishimaru said " huff dude... There a reason why I didn't want you to wake him up...." Mondo said as he rubbed his neck " his tail?" Ishimaru question " yeah..his tail." Mondo as he leans against the wall .

" Should I apologise?" Ishimaru asked " probably..." 

TBC


End file.
